KEHILANGAN
by DragPan Mumumu
Summary: Akhir dari sebuah ke-egois-an. Jawaban dari sebuah penyesalan.


_**Annyeong thor-thor datang bawa ff angst lagi (+,,+)#membosankan. bagi yang bosen sama ff bergenre ini silahkan di abaikan saja.**_

_**Ini hanya ff yang tercipta karena author emang lagi galau pas bikin ff ini, semoga dapet feel.**_

_**Thor-thor ucapin terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah mau RnR.^^ #bow.**_

_**Saran admin dengerin juga lagu KEHILANGAN ost Heart.**_

_**Ini songfict kedua thor-thor, semoga menghibur.^^**_

**Tittle : KEHILANGAN **

**Pairing Cast : TAORIS**

**Cast : Chanyeol dan **nya(?)

**Genre : Angst/OOC/Drama/death chara/Romance/**

**Disclaimer : Ini ff punya Author P_Nca yaitu saya.**

**Warning : YAOI, typo , Gak ada feel , mudah ditebak.**

**Akhir dari sebuah ke-Egois-an**

**Jawaban dari sebuah Penyesalan**

_**Kris pov.**_

_Daku kini menangis _

_Dikau kini tlah pergi_

_Member seribu duka…_

"_**Gege, kau mau kemana boleh aku ikut?" **_

" _**Gege, kau sedang apa? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Suara siapa itu?"**_

" _**Gege, Dia siapa? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat dekat?"**_

Please!

Kenapa suaramu masih terngiang di telingaku, apa ini hukuman yang kau berikan padaku?

Apa ini balasan yang ku terima karena sudah mengacuhkanmu?

Apakah ini yang dinamakan penyesalan?

Dan apakah ini yang disebut Karma, Karmaku karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu,mengabaikan perasaanmu? Yang ternyata rasa itu semua sungguh sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakan seperti ini jika tak terbalas.

Apakah seperti ini yang kau rasakan dulu, saat ku melakukan semua yang membuat karma ini menghantuiku?

Sakit!

Sekarang kau mengabaikanku saat ku memanggil namamu Tao,

Kau menghiraukankku saat aku memintamu kembali Tao,

Kau menyakitiku dengan perasaan bersalah padamu Tao,

Aku menyesal, Aku akui aku menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulusmu, dan pengorbanan cintamu untukku Tao. Hingga rasa kehilangan pada sosok dirimu kini menghantui diriku.

Bisakah kau kembali?

Bisakah kau kembali, aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku dengan suara manjamu?

Bisahkah kau kembali, untuk datang kerumahku dan memintaku untuk mengajarimu bahasa korea? Kali ini aku berjanji aku tidak akan menolak. Aku berjanji.

Dan bisakah kau kembali, untuk merengek padaku lagi untuk menemanimu berbelanja? Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau, dan aku tidak akan menolak ajakanmu, dengan alasan akan menemui**nya.**

_Lara aku kehilangan dikau_

_Selamanya takkan melihat_

_Hadirmu seperti dulu_

_Aku kehilangan…_

" Dasar manusia bodoh! Aku tidak menyangka KRIS, kau begitu bodoh! Kau tidak peka! Dan kau picik!"

Namja bertuxsido hitam yang terlihat sedikit kacau namun tidak melebihi kacaunya diriku, namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol, apa yang ia katakan itu benar, aku tidak bedanya dengan manusia tak memiliki hati, aku penyebab semua ini. Akulah penyebab dirinya – orang yang aku cinta dan baruku sadari cinta nya – meninggalkanku, meninggalkan ku jauh sangat jauh, hingga aku ragu untuk akan kah aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

" Kau hanya bisa diam kan! Kau menyesal sekarang hah! Kau menyesal KRIS! ingin sekali aku membunuhmu jika Tao tidak memohon padamu, memohon padaku untuk tetap membiarkanmu hidup meski nyawanya sudah diujung kepala, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada diotakmu KRIS! percuma kau meminta maaf, dan percuma kau menangis untuknya saat ini, kau tidak bisa membuatnya kembali, kau tidak bisa!"

Aku tahu apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, sama sepertiku.

Kehilangan orang yang di cintai.

Ya…

Chanyeol menyukai Tao, aku tahu itu.

Tapi yang Chanyeol cintai, malah menyukaiku,menyukai namja picik, bodoh, tidak peka seperti diriku.

Kenapa begitu?

Karna aku adalah Cinta Pertama Tao, ya itulah yang aku dengar dari mulut Tao, saat ia menolak Chanyeol. Aku melihatnya.

" Aku menyadari semuanya, aku menyadari jika aku mencintainya, dan aku tahu ini sangat terlambat."

Setidaknya aku jujur dan sadar mengatakan apa yang memang ingin kukatakan pada Chanyeol. Ku masih menundukan kepalaku, Chanyeol terlihat tak beda jauh denganku, tuxsido hitam yang ia pakai sedikit kusut dan ternoda airmata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

" Pergilah melihatnya, aku yakin dia menunggumu. Setidaknya dia akan melihatmu meskipun yang kau lihat dia hanya terpejam."

Dapat kulihat ekor mata Chanyeol menitihkan airmata saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, yang kemudian ia melangkah pergi entah kemana.

_Daku tulus berkata_

_Ucap terima kasih_

_Segala pengorbanan cinta…_

Perlahan ku buka knop pintu berwarna putih, kutundukan kepalaku, aku tidak sanggup jika harus langsung menatapnya, menatap wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa menakutkan, bukan dalam arti menakutkan seperti hantu.

Aku takut atas semua kesalahanku, membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatku seperti seorang pembunuh –pembunuh cinta –.

" Tao."

Satu kata yang entah kenapa, aku sangat rindu memanggilnya. Namanya Tao. Nama yang tak pernah terucap dibibirku, nama yang selalu terlupakan olehku, dan nama yang selalu tergeser oleh nama**nya. **Dan sebuah nama yang indah ini ku ganti dengan **Namja Cengeng**, hanya karna saat itu entah kenapa aku sangat membencinya.

" Kau tirus Tao, kau terlihat pucat, pasti kepalamu sangat sakit, maaf aku sudah menyakitimu, maaf aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, dan sekali lagi maafkan aku atas kebodohkanku, Baby kau ingin mendengarku memanggilmu seperti itu kan? Baby, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu setiap saat, sampai kau bosan. Jika kau mendengar mungkin akan terdengar bodoh, tapi ini yang ingin ku ucapkan, bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku merindukanmu."

Cengeng, mungkin kini sebutan untuknya dariku juga berlaku untukku, ya aku menangis, aku menangis untukmu Tao, hanya untukmu. Baru kali ini aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, karena cintamu aku seperti ini Tao.

" Benar apa yang kau katakan, **dia **tak seperti yang kupikirkan, **dia ** mengkhianatiku, terdengar seperti drama bukan? Kau mendapat peran protagonist yang menyadarkan si pria yang terpicis dengan rayuan, bualan manis dan godaan yang membuatku melepas perhatianku padamu. Dan lebih mirip sebuah cerita sedih tak berujung yang diakhiri dengan kepergian salah seorang pemain drama tersebut, pergi meninggalkan begitu saja apa yang sudah ia pertahankan mati-matian, karena lelah selalu terabaikan. Hingga berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan yang harus ditanggung si pria picik tak berhati dan tidak peka. Si pria ini menyesal Tao, aku yakin jika kau melihat drama seperti ini, kau pasti akan menangis, sungguh tidak adil, si Pria itu kehilangan cinta sejatinya yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Aku ucapkan terima kasih untukmu Baby, kau sudah menjaga cinta sejatimu untukku hingga akhir, dan aku ucapkan terimakasih atas semua pengorbanan yang kau lakukan untuk menyadarkanku, meski aku menyesal karena aku sadar di saat yang tidak memungkinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."

Ku lihat wajahnya tersenyum damai, mata indah miliknya tak lagi bersinar, pipinya tak lagi merona merah, kini terganti pucat dan tirus, bibir pinknya pun kini terlihat kering dan pucat juga dingin.

Tubuh ringkihnya terbalut tuxsido hitam lengkap, sungguh kau terlihat tampan, Baby. Tapi jujur kau tetap terlihat manis.

" Tidurlah dengan tenang, Gege akan menyusulmu, jangan libatkan Chanyeol dalam hal ini, Gege akan lebih tenang menemuimu, jika berjalan sendiri menuju tempatmu Baby. Maaf jika drama ini harus berakhir seperti ini, this is never ending story baby, because I can't let you go, and I can't do anythink without you, cause you are real mylife."

Kris POV END.

_Lara aku kehilangan dikau_

_Selamanya takkan melihat _

_Hadirmu seperti dulu_

_Aku kehilangan…__…_

_Me Pov_

Kris terlihat tersenyum seraya menatap mata Tao yang terpejam damai. Di belainya rambut Tao dengan tangannya, sedikit bergetar saat ia kembali teringat kenangan tentang Tao yang menghantui ingatannya.

Perlahan tangan Kris teralih, masuk kedalam saku dalam tuxsidonya. Mencari sesuatu?

Benda pipih kecil mengkilat, ditangan kanannya.

Senyum menyeringai ia perlihatkan saat benda pipih mengkilat itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang lain –tangan kiri – dan sejurus kemudian ia menarik satu kali tarikan menyayat, ya Kris menyayat tangan kirinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat rasa nyeri dan perih yang mungkin kini tengah ia rasakan dipergelangan tangannya yang nampak mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah tua.

" Baby, maaf . Ternyata cinta yang kau berikan padaku, tidak mampu ku simpan sendiri, aku tidak sanggup jika harus menyimpannya tanpa si pemberi cinta sejati begitu kuat. Aku butuh si pemberi berada di dekatku agar aku bisa merasakan cinta sejati ini, namun berhubung kau tidak bisa kembali menjaga cinta ini, biarkan aku membawa cinta sejati ini padamu kembali, aku ingin merasakan cinta sejati ini bersamamu baby."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetesan cairan pekat bernama darah itu semakin banyak terkumpul di lantai putih dibawah tempat Tao terbaring, Kris yang sedari duduk disamping Tao, perlahan menyadarkan kepalanya di tempat tidur Tao, namun sesaat sebelum itu ia sempatkan untuk menarik tangan kiri Tao untuk ia genggam ditangan kanannya dan membuatnya sebagai pengganjal kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat, dan membiarkan tangan kirinya menjuntai kelantai.

" A…ku….men..cin…taimu Tao, arkhmm,,aku…ti..dak…bisa..kehi..langan…kau Baby."

Dengan nafas terputus-putus Kris mengucapkan kata demi kata untuk Tao, hingga perlahan nafasnya mulai melemah dan matanya perlahan menutup diikuti tetesan darah yang semakin menggenang di lantai.

FIN

OMAKE

" Akhirnya kau menyadarinya Ge?"

" Kau menyadarkanku baby"

" Tuhan yang menyadarkanmu."

" Tapi Tuhan mengutusmu."

" Kau keras kepala ge"

" Ya, aku tahu itulah sebabnya kau mencintaiku."

" Kau terlalu percaya diri ge"

" Ya, karna aku percaya hanya Tao yang mencintai ku."

END.

25-3-2013 00.20 WIB.

Huye,,kelar juga pemirsa,,,bagaimana menurut anda para readers?

Kurang angst?

Gak jelas?

Abal?

Jelek?

Bikin bosen?

Dan untuk (nya) dalam ff ini author bingung mau cast-nya siapa yang cocok jadi selingkuhan Kris,,hohohoho…jadi author tulis-nya aja dah daripada nanti jadi gak enak ataupun ada yang tersakiti, yak kan readers (^v^)d

Silahkan di kritik dan diberi saran agar author menjadi lebih baik lagi…^^ gomawo.^_^#bowBarengKris and Tao.


End file.
